The Perfect Being
by WhovianCloggerGirl
Summary: Someone has kidnapped people from Tortall, Emelan, Camp Half-Blood, Brooklyn House, and the TARDIS. who and why? Only canon relationships. Rated T to be safe. Read and Review.
1. Prolouge

**AN/ This is the rewrite of this story. I've improved it, and changed it quite a bit. It should be a lot better. Tell me what you think.**

Tamoran

Emelan, Winding Circle

1 Goose Moon 1044 K.F.

"Well come on Jamie." The Doctor sighed impatiently. He stood by the open door of the TARDIS. Outside of the doors Jamie could see a staircase and a set of wooden doors.

"Where are we goin' Doctor?" Jamie asked. He stayed where he was, next to the console. This was Jamie's first solo adventure with the Doctor and he was still recovering from the shape-shifters of the last adventure.

"The TARDIS has picked up on a distress call." When Jamie didn't move the Doctor continued, " an old friend needs my help, Jamie."

Jamie sighed but, he finally walked over to join the Doctor at the door.

The moment the doors closed behind him Jamie knew something was wrong. he reached for his knife as someone grabbed him from behind. A sweet smelling rag covered his mouth and nose. He struggled against his attackers, but found himself getting weaker. The last thing he saw was a hood figure coming up behind the Doctor.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Earth

New York, Brooklyn

2 May 2013

Sadie Kane was in her room decompressing after a stressful day at school. She had just lain down on her bed when she heard an explosion. She didn't move. She figured, if it was important some one would get her.

Sure enough she heard feet pounding up the stairs. She opened her eyes and was sitting up when Carter knocked on her door, then came in before she could answer. He looked the same as ever, but he seemed slightly distracted. When Sadie looked at him questioningly he answered"Anklebiters, stolen crayons, tantrum"

Satisfied Sadie nodded then asked,"What's up?"

"We've been summoned to First Nome. They've uncovered some scrolls. One has a prophecy on it. We're in it. So are Walt and Anubis, so they need to come too"

Sadie nodded again,"You get them. I'll meet you at the artifact." They had recently brought an Egyptian artifact into Brooklyn House so it would be easier to come and go through portals.

Later, when Carter and Walt had joined her at the artifact, Sadie opened the portal to First Nome.

"_Tas"_ a strange voice came from behind them. Before she could reach her staff, Sadie's arms and legs were bound. Someone came up from behind, and blindfolded her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Earth

New York, Manhatten

3 May 2013

Percy and Annabeth strolled down the street hand in hand. There hadn't been many quiet moments since the Titan War or Giant War.

They passed an alleyway when Percy saw the shadows bulge. He nudged Annabeth and turned to see Nico rolled out of the shadows.

Nico straightened and walked part of the way over to them then stopped. He said without preamble,"Chiron wants to see you. Something's come up and we're involved somehow." He guestured to them and waited as they walked over.

"Hello to you too Nico." Percy said as he grabbed Nico's arm. He braced himself as they all melted into the shadows.

They walked out of the shadows at the foot of Half-Blood Hill. Percy was going to make a joke about it at least not being China, but Annabeth shook her head. Nico wasn't always very accurate with his landings.

They started walking up the hill. Suddenly they were surrounded by hooded figures. They all fought valiantly against their attackers, however Annabeth was caught from behind and knocked unconcious. With her life at stake Nico and Percy surrendered. They were both knocked unconcious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tamoran

Emelan, Winding Circle

4 Goose Moon 1044 K.F.

Tris's voice sounded in her friends heads causing them to stop what they were doing.

'_Nico wants us. He's found something, but the only thing he's said is it has to do with the strange blue box that was found a couple days ago in the Hub. Hurry.'_

Briar, who was helping Rosethorn her garden was there the quickest. They waited for the others outside of doors of the Hub, the days were just the right temperature, and they wouldn't be for long. Daja who was working in her forge at number 6 Cheeseman Street came next. Sandry, who had to come all of the way from Duke's Citadel came about a half an hour later.

As they walked into the Hub, Briar noticed that it was curiously empty. He didn't pay it much mind until the door closed and locked behind them on the spiral staircase. he was the first to smell the mixture of poppies and banewort, the herbs for deep sleep. Briar turned to warn the girls but, Sandry was already out. Tris and Daja had slumped onto the stairs. He felt like he was swimming through syrup. As his eyes closed he heard the click of the lock.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Earth

England, London

5 May 2013

"Bored." Sherlock whined from where he lay on the couch. When John didn't look up from his typing, he stood up, gun in hand. As he aimed it at the wall, he felt John's hand on his.

"Sherlock, You know Mrs. Hudson doesn't like it when you shoot her wall." He said calmly as he put the gun away.

"But, I'm bored, John." Sherlock complained flopping onto the couch again.

"Don't you have any experiments to work on?" John asked as he sat back down at his laptop.

"They eyeball won't be frozen for another four hours. So. Bored."

A few moments later, they both heard a knock on the door and Sherlock's text tone.

"Mycroft has a case for us." Sherlock stated as John went to answer the door,"A strange one."

John opened the door and was pushed to the side. Sherlock was up in a flash as several hooded figures burst into the room. Half had their guns trained on Sherlock, half had them on John. Sherlock and John both raised their hands as they were clubbed on the head from behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unknown Location

Unknown Time

The traveler looked up when his ship chimed a reminder.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of someth.." he broke off as he looked at the screen.

"Oh. Well then I'd better go save myself." He chuckled as he pushed a button and threw a lever.

He was so busy that he missed the person he was searching for walking right past his ship as it dematerialized.

She looked up at the familiar whooshing sound.

"Good luck Doctor. You're going to need it." Clara the impossible girl whispered as she flickered out of being.


	2. Chapter 1

Jamie woke with a start. The last thing he remembered was a masked man coming towards the Doctor. He jumped to his feet, reaching for the knife in his boot. then he realized first, that his knife was missing, and second that the Doctor was nowhere insight.

Confused, Jamie looked around. He was alone in a small room, with white walls, two doors, a screen that looked like the TARDIS scanner in one corner, a device he didn't recognize in the other, and a bed he was sitting on. He got up to try the doors, when one opened.

A creature line the one that attached him and the doctor, shoved a lass with dirty blonde hair into the room. Jamie rushed to the door, but it closed too swiftly, that is when he noticed that it had no door handle. The girl lay unmoving on the floor. Jamie went to her and picked her up. He noticed a nasty bump on the back of her head.

As he put her down on the bed, the door opened time a dark-skinned lad was pushed into the room. He was wrapped in cords. The lad tried to stand up, stumbled, and nearly fell over before Jamie caught him.

As Jamie began wrestling with the cords he asked," I'm Jamie McCrimmon. What's your name?"

Once his mouth was free the boy replied. "Carter Kane. Where are we? Who is she?"

"I don't know."

Before Jamie could speak again the door opened again. The hooded guard had returned this time with another girl. She swayed where she stood as the door closed. Carter, who was now untied, caught her by the arm and led her to the bed. As she sat, she muttered her thanks. She pressed her fingers to the sides of her head. Jamie knew the signs of a headache.

She opened her mouth as if about to speak. Then the door opened. This time a short man fell into the room. He stirred as Jamie and Carter helped him up. They sat him on the bed next to the lasses.

Jamie introduced himself and the awake girl said," my name is Sandrelein Fa Toren or, Sandry." The man who seemed to recovering quickly, told them that his name was John and that he was a doctor. He began to tend to the unconscious girl's injuries.

Jamie noticed that the door had remained closed for a while. As he looked over their strange group, his mind was were they here? who brought them here?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

By the time the Doctor had come to, four other people were in the room. They stood in two groups, two boys and a boy and girl. They stood apart unconsciously almost instinctively.

"Oh Hello. I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" The Doctor asked making all four jump. They hadn't seen him wake up.

The dark haired boy said, " I'm Percy. This is Nico." He guestured to his companion.

The girl spoke with a british accent. " Well, I'm Sadie. and this is... Walt." She hesitated before stating her companion's name.

The Doctor recognized all of those names. He just couldn't remember from where..

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Two more girls and another boy stumbled into the room, The red-headed girl collapsed. The other two looked on the verge of collapse.

"Quickly! Quickly now bring them over here. The Doctor said motioning to the bed he was getting off of. He and Percy carried the red-head over. Nico and Sadie supported the other two.

"They look like they've been drugged." Nico said quietly.

"I quite agree with you my dear boy." the Doctor replied.

Before anything else could be done the door opened once more. This time a tall man stumbled into the cell. He looked closely at each of them in turn as the Doctor introduced everybody. The boy of the last group introduced himself as Briar and his companions as Daja and Tris. Almost distractedly the new man answered,"Sherlock Holmes." when asked his name.

It had been now several minutes since the door last opened. The Doctor suspected that no one else would be joining them. It was Percy who asked," What happens now?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Two people met in the control room of the ship. One was a tall man with greying hair and a beard. The other was a shorter woman with shoulder length brown hair. They watch two screens with footage of the two cells.

"Time to begin my dear?" The man asked.

"Oh definitely time to begin. Time is of the essence. Yet, we must take precautions. Are the shields up? "

"Yes, the mages will not be able to communicate, the ghost king can't shadow travel and the magicians are powerless."

"Well then." She picked up her glass. " To the most complicated experiment we have ever done."

He raised his glass saying," To the almost impossible experiment." He sipped his drink. "Then let us begin."


End file.
